


Sick melodies

by Coercion



Category: None??
Genre: Blood, Ficlets, I just was having issues, Infidelity, Light Dom/sub, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, These are creepy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, im sorry, refers to other fanfics, this is really graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coercion/pseuds/Coercion
Summary: Shit





	1. Chapter 1

He tries to forget that there's infidelity.  
Look at him.  
The man who raised me up to be prideful. Shameless. Strong.  
On his knees as he sucks the remaining drops of blood out of my Mother.  
She is his, and he is hers. Till death do them part.  
Death has only done one part. The other still lives. Still breathes. Still cries. Still grieves.  
I am left to watch as my mother lies cold on the tile floor. Her hair has grown lackluster and her veins are blue like the denim my Father wears.  
  
Everything is red and she's cold.  
  
He cuts into her chest and grabs her heart. Its no longer beating, but is still warm. And he eats. He eats my mother's heart for it is where said love had resided. It no longer resides.  
He bites into her neck, a spray of blood filling his mouth. He smiles as he eats.  
  
When my Father was done, he stood up and walked over to me, pulling me into a hug.  
My Mother's blood smeared my hair and my clothing, rendering me sticky and warm.  
"You're Mother was so beautiful..." He starts, looking just above my head, "she still is. Here we shall reside, Adrianna, until the cold hands of death whisk us away to visit your Mother once again."  
  
I nod, for it is my only choice.  
  
So my Father and I reside in the house, the tattered curtain hiding us from the outside world.  
  
The cold hands of death steal us away into the night, and We are never to be seen again.


	2. Days

Gold's fake and real love hurts.  
Watch as your tears run down my fingers as I wipe until your cherub cheeks dry.  
"You, you are my baby. I shall be the one to love you and hold you close. No one else shall be so privileged."  
  
You nod and whimper. I tug you close.  
  
I cherish the days where your breathing is slow and I run my hands up and down the bony expanses of your back. You sit on the old, groaning twin bed with me as you whine and cry and have a meltdown.  
  
I simply watch as your eyes shift and the world rebuilds.  
  
"I love you," I say, strong and firm. But it's not enough. It will never. Never. Be enough.  
On days like this, where you state blankly at the brown closet doors and sigh, are the worst.  
I can never get a response out of you on days like this.  
  
You cry. And I don't know why.  
  
One day, you whisper, "Mommy.. I love you."  
  
"I know doll," I say, smiling softly, "I love you too."  
  
On that day, we lie together on the stained and fraying bed until our world's collide and our bodies are one.  
  
Those are the best kind of days.


	3. Façade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Heathers references

I can see right through your façade.  
You light up a cigarette and take a drag, trying to intimidate anyone and everyone you see.  
It's a goddamn bravado. You're slowly dying.  
  
You're miserable inside.  
  
I know that things at home aren't good. Your mommy drinks a bitter sweet liquid until her vision blurrs. Your daddy yells and screams and kicks. Your brother slashes his pale skin as he sobs. Your sister sleeps around. "She's a ho," you once said.  
  
But you're worse than them all.  
  
You're the pretty boy at school. You let all the other boy's at school tug your hair. Ever the ones with glasses.  
You're the mean boy at school, shouting, "Freak! Slut! Loser! Short bus! Bug eyes! Lard ass! Homo! Cripple!"  
Your the lonely boy at school. No one hangs out with you. You scare them all away.  
  
You don't have anyone in this big, bad world, do you?  
  
It's so sad. You had so much potential baby boy, why'd you go and throw it all away?  
  
I remember the day when you showed up to school with fingertip-shaped bruises on your jaw and a busted lip. Daddy got you, didn't he.  
  
You're numb inside. You know the ins and outs of this heinous world. You know that you either kill yourself or get killed. You know that this world doesn't owe you a cent.  
  
You're too young. Baby fat still clings to your sides and thighs and cheeks. You still can't legally drink. You do it anyways. You still cry because your mommy and daddy yell at you.  
  
You need a balance in this horrid life of yours; something to ground you. Something to get you through thick and thin. You need someone to hold you and let you sob into their chest until you feel ok.  
  
That's why I'm here. I'm an unmoveable force in your life, like a boulder in a storm. I'll pet your pretty blonde hair and and tell you it's ok. I'll look into your seafoam eyes with all the love and adoration I can muster.  
  
I can only do so much.  
  
I love you broken boy. I truly do.


	4. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How we see things. There's a slight reference to another fanfic. See if you can find it.

Those who are heartless once cared too much.  
You once cared too much.  
Ice is cold, but you are colder.  
  
108, notice.  
108, notice.  
108, notice.  
  
You drown in your thoughts. They tear your heart into thin shreds. 'No one loves you, no one loves you!' They giggle so cruelly.  
  
It's not true.  
  
I love you. He loves you. She loves you. They love you. We love you.  
  
But you won't listen.  
  
Somewhere between a meal you skipped and a sigh, people begin to love you more. They hurt because you hurt. They cry because you cry.  
  
Things you once enjoyed loose their appeal. Once, you enjoyed company. Now you enjoy sad solitude. Once, you enjoyed love. Now you enjoy hate.  
  
"All I wanted was to be wanted!" You scream into the chilly night. No one hears you.  
  
You scream so loud because you cant scream any louder.  
  
You gasp and moan and cry and your eyes sting and everything hurts and- stop.  
Stop it.  
This isn't you.  
What happened?  
Where did you go?  
You take a deep breath and blink.  
  
You're seeing things in a different light.  
  
I'm seeing things in a different light.  
  
He's seeing things in a different light.  
  
She's seeing things in a different light.  
  
They're seeing things in a different light.  
  
We're seeing things in a different light.  
  
This light is harsh and florescent. It shows just how sick and fucking twisted the world is. It's disgusting.  
  
You lied.  
  
You're not seeing things in a different light.  
  
This is the same light.


End file.
